The present invention relates generally to labels, and, more specifically, to pressure sensitive labels.
A typical pressure sensitive label includes a face sheet which defines the label itself, and has a front side which may be readily printed. The back side of the label includes pressure sensitive adhesive permanently bonded thereto for use in adhering the label to any desired surface.
To initially protect the adhesive on the back of the label, a thinner release liner is laminated there against. A typical release liner is coated with a release agent, such as silicone, which creates a non-permanent or temporary bond with the label adhesive for permitting removal of the label from the liner, with the adhesive remaining attached to the label while being freely released from the liner.
During use, the label laminate may be printed upon by being passed through a conventional printer, for example. The printed label is then simply peeled away from the liner and applied to the desired surface. The liner is then discarded as waste having done its job of protecting the label adhesive prior to the intended use thereof.
A typical liner is in the form of super calendered kraft paper which is thinner than label face sheet stock and is weaker due to damage to the paper fibers therein. Pores in the liner are substantially eliminated for reducing the amount of silicone needed to treat its surface, and the liner is exceptionally smooth and translucent, and not readily printable. The liner is, accordingly, specially manufactured and typically accounts for almost half the cost of producing the label laminate. And, the liner must be discarded at additional cost.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved label which reduces or eliminates the need for the disposable release liner.
A laminate includes duplex labels laminated together by patches of adhesive alternating oppositely therebetween. The labels may be removed from each other, with each label having adhesive on the back side thereof.